Chalant Love Triangle
by kingmg4
Summary: Little love story for you Chalant shippers. I do not own young justice or any of the characters except Spellcaster.


**Dick and Zatanna**

**March 21****st**** 9:03 pm** **Bludhaven**

"Hey babe" said Zatanna happily. "Hey Zee, how was the League business" Dick Said whelmed.

"It was cool; I had to study some incantations in 's library. How was the Team?"

"Alright, don't want to go to deep into it, but we got a new member, Spellcaster. She kind of has similar powers to you, she says her spells backwards."

"Oh… interesting. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, sure" he said hesitantly.

"Ok, Tekcaj raeppa, let's go"

**March 2lst 10:31 pm Subway**

"And I'll take a BLT wheat, thank you!" Zatanna said excited. "So… you look beautiful tonight" Dick complimented. "You don't look too bad yourself" she said blushing. Zatanna was worried there was something wrong with Dick. He was usually so talkative on their dates. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Zatanna said with sympathy. "Yeah I'm fine" he said with a jolt. To calm her down he caressed her cheek and gave her a kiss. "You just seem very distraught" she whispered. "Sorry I just had a big day at work. I'll make it up to you tonight." Zatanna blushed and smiled.

RING! RING! Dick phone started going off. Spellcaster sent him a message. It read:

"Are you coming to combat training?"

"Sorry, Zee…I… gotta do some team stuff"

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"Combat training" he said nervous.

"Who with?"

"Spellcaster and …"

"Wait Spellcaster. Why can't Black Canary do it?" she said getting frustrated.

"It's more of an exclusive thing"

"Ugg Dick you don't get it. This was supposed to be our night together. We barely get that much time since I left the team. Sometimes I feel like you… you…" Zatanna tried to hold back the tears.

Dick's heart stopped. He hated to see Zatanna sad. He grabbed her to give her a tight hug and a kiss and the forehead. "I promise I'll be back by midnight."

Zatanna stopped feeling sad as Nightwing walked out to meet Spellcaster and the others.

**March 21****st**** 11:05 am Kry City**

Nightwing met Spellcaster in her home town, Kry City. He was surprised to only see her in the training area. She was in her civvies wearing a black skirt and a fairly attractive red top. The dark haired girl stared at Nightwing as she was very interested.

"What's going on here? Where is the rest of the Team? And why aren't you in your costume?"

"No one's coming. It's just you and me" she said as she drew herself closer to him.

"I don't what you think this is, but I have a girlfriend"

"Who, that wanna be sorceress. If you want to see real magic…"

Spellcaster threw herself at Nightwing. Locking her lips with his, she made out with him vigorously, and to her surprise he didn't fight it. She felt the excitement in his pants. To take it a step further, she reached down to his pants zipper and tried to unzip it. Nightwing stated to feel horrible and pulled away.

"What am I doing? I have Zee waiting at home, after I blew her off to come to this. I'm a terrible boyfriend" he thought. Nightwing ran off and said "Never speak about this." Spellcaster got what she came for and was satisfied.

**March 21****st**** 11:58 pm Dick and Zatanna's apartment**

Zatanna was in sexy black lingerie laying on her and Dick's king size bed. Nightwing came running through the door. He came to his room to see his hot girlfriend waiting for it. He wanted to make it seem like everything was fine, so he lunged at her placing himself on top of Zatanna. "Someone's excited" Zatanna said giggling. He started kissing her passionately at the same time taking off his stealth suit. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Zatanna was overwhelmed by his big muscles feeling her soft body. "Show me what you can really do, boy wonder" she whispered in his ear. Dick made his way to her vagina and inserted his tongue deep. "Ohhhh Dick, mmmm" she moaned. The deeper he went, the more she moaned, "Ohhhh yessss." He then put his hard cock into her wet pussy. "Ahhhhhhh" she cried out loud. With every thrust her moans got louder. "Diiiccck, Ohhhh God, Ahhhhhhh, harder, faster, mmmm." Dick sucked on Zatanna's sweaty, heated body. They were going all night, every position. By the time they were done Dick had scratch marks all over his back. Zatanna hadn't got this much sex from Nightwing in a long time. Although she was very happy with this session, she was curious on what brought him on so strong.

**March 22****nd**** 11:02 am Bludhaven**

Nightwing and the rest of the team, including Spellcaster were at their base of operations. She was in her costume of a black stealth suit with mystical symbols glowing with energy, and an outlined dark purple cape. There was obvious tension between Dick and Claire, which was Spellcaster's real name. Nightwing was very uncomfortable. To keep his mind of the incident he gave out battle tactics and strategies to his team members. Spellcaster couldn't stop starring at Nightwing; she wanted some more of him. She made her way to him.

"Hey Night-" "The rest of you take a day off" Dick cut in. "Your quick to get us alone" Claire said with a smirk. "Just go away, just because you think you're better than Zatanna doesn't mean I like you." "Tahw era uoy gnikniht" she shouted. "Claire is so sexy" Nightwing blurted then opened his eyes with shock. "So I'm sexy" she said smiling bright. "Don't you use magic on me again or else" Dick said with a bat glare. "You know you want me, just let go of those restraints. And don't try to allude yourself by fucking with Zatanna." "How did you-" "You might be a bat brain, but your actions are as simple as Superboy's. "I don't need this; I have a good relationship with Zatanna." With that Nightwing went to his other duties as team leader. "He'll come back, they always do" Spellcaster whispered with a devious look.

**March 22****nd**** 1:31 pm Park**

Dick caught up with Superboy. "Hey what's up" Dick said with an obvious fake smile.

"There's something wrong isn't there?"

"What? No there isn't"

"Sure that's why you decided to talk to me out of all people"

"Conner we're friends"

"Okay whatever; tell me what you want to talk about"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Nightwing this isn't high school, let me hear it"

"You know Spellcaster; she's been flirting with me"

"So?" Superboy said curiously."

"We kind of had a make out session"

"What! You're with Zatanna" he outraged.

"I …I know, that's why I need your advice"

"On what, just be done with her, kick her off the team if your being "harassed"."

"You know I can't do that"

"Whatever if you lose Zatanna don't come crying to me"

**March 23****rd**** 4:00 pm Dick and Zatanna's apartment**

Dick was sitting on the couch trying to take in what was going on in his love life. He couldn't deny that he had minor feelings for Spellcaster, but maybe he was thinking with his penis. Zatanna meant so much to him. They have been through so much together and to through it away for this girl and he use the word girl loosely.

Zatanna entered the apartment. Nightwing quickly collected himself. "Hey Zee what's going on?" "Funny you ask, as much as I like you loving on me like you did, I was just wondering why so sudden?"

Dick's heart was thumping inside, "Umm, you just look so hot. I couldn't help myself."

"Ok, I just wanted to know" she said knowing something was wrong.

"Let's go see a movie" Dick said.

**March 24 12:07 pm Metropolis**

Zatanna had called Superboy to try to get some info on why Nightwing acting so weird and unusual.

"Hey Conner, how's the team been?"

"Oh God, your just like Nightwing" he said rolling his eyes.

"So you did talk to Nightwing."

"Yes I did, but I can't say."

"But if I use magic, stahw ruoy terces."

"Nightwing had a make out session with Spellcaster and is trying to hide it from you" Conner blurted.

"Ohhhh no, hell to the no. Tropelet ot gniwthgin."

"Zatanna don't!"

**March 24 1:23 pm Bludhaven**

Zatanna appeared right in front of Nightwing. "We need to talk NOW!" she demanded.

"What's going on?" Dicked asked

"What the hell is going on with you and Spellcaster? Why did you try to cover it up with that all-nighter? And why didn't you tell me about this from the start? Well explain yourself."

"Spellcaster…"

"Speaking of the bitch" murmured Zatanna.

Claire walked by and saw the commotion. "I see there are some complications" she said with a smirk.

"Ria tsalb!" screamed Zatanna. Spellcaster was blown across the room.

"Erif tlob" Claire chanted.

"Dliehs" Zatanna blocked as she countered with "Sniahc."

Zatanna had Claire trapped. She looked at Nightwing in all seriousness and said "You better get yourself together, because I'm not doing this."

Everyone was starring in awe of what had just occurred. Dick was embarrassed; knowing that Zatanna had almost broke up with him in front his Team.

**March 26****th**** 8:14 am Kry City**

"I can't do this Claire" Nightwing said with sorrow.

"What do you mean?" she said sarcastically.

"You know exactly what I mean. The flirting, the kissing, you trying to get with me. It has to stop, please, stop. Claire felt his pain and agony, but she wanted one more time with him.

"Oh poor baby" she said as she sat on his lap and hugged him.

"Claire I can't …"

"Sshhhh" she whispered in a soft voice. Claire started roaming her fingers through Nightwing's hair. She began to kiss him gently. He heard her moans of pleasure in his mouth. Dick was at a weak state of mind. He was so deep in regret and doubt he couldn't process what was going on around him. She took off his shirt; by the touch of his rock hard abs she melted. She unzipped his pants, but his cock wasn't erect. Claire got down on her knees and started sucking on Nightwing's dick. "Mmmm that's a big one" she moaned. Dick wasn't horny at all. "Tel em daer ruoy traeh" she chanted. She saw Nightwing's emotions were scattered everywhere, obviously caused by her. "Tnemrewopme lauxes" Claire casted a sexual empowerment then Dick lost it. "Aaaaggggg" he shouted. He grabbed her by the hips and started her pants then underwear. "Ohhhh fuck" Claire moaned as she was being penetrated. Nightwing thrust his pelvis like a beast. "Aaaaaaah… push it… push it real good" she cried out. She was about to feel her climax, but suddenly Nightwing froze in place. He broke out of the spell. Dick saw the situation he was in and got extremely red with anger. "What the fuck did you do!" he yelled. "I wanted to…" she whispered. "YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH! You've been harassing me, ruining my relationship with Zatanna, and to top it off you made me, that's right MADE me have sex with. "You need a push to get your true feelings out" Claire stated. Nightwing calmed down and said in a nonchalant voice, "I am not the problem, you are. Pack your backs, you're off the team." Spellcaster just stood there and for once had clever remarks or sarcastic jokes. Nightwing to go and explain what happened to his girlfriend.

**March 26****th**** 9:06 am Dick and Zatanna's apartment**

Nightwing had arrived. Zatanna's eyes were bloodshot, sitting in a chair crying with her eyes open. She knew what happened. "Zatanna I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault it was Spellcaster."

"Dick if you would've told me from the start. If you wouldn't have try to hide it from me. If you wouldn't have went to confront her alone. But we can't speak hypothetically can we? You have to trust me and I have to trust you and right now, I can't do that."

"Zee please don't do this to me, I'm sorry."

"I am too. Goodbye Dick, I love you."

**April 15****th**** 3:26 pm Watchtower**

It had been weeks since Dick and Zatanna talked about the incident, or anything for that matter. Zatanna walked by with Rocket and slipped in a smile to Nightwing. As soon as they separated he went up to her. "I know I screwed up but all I want is for you to forgive me and-" She cut him off by giving him a kiss. "I forgive you, but I don't forget." "Can we start off with a clean slate" he said hoping for a yes. "Are you sure you want to erase ALL the memories we had together" she said smirking. "I gotta go but I'll be home for dinner, you cooking?" All Dick could do is nod his head and have relief that there's a hope for a second chance with the true girl that he adores and loves.


End file.
